The Double Gene Transition Project - A Glenwood Prep Fanfiction
by Honorchior
Summary: After Season 4 Episode 24, everything seemed lost for Leroy. Unhappy with the way things ended, Kawaii and Rainbowpuff believe the best way to help The Author and Silverflame cope with the unfortunate events is to force The Author to write a fanfiction. However, this is not the same as the One Life War, The Readers get to influence the story line this time.
1. Prologue

"Hey Silverflame, what's up? You and Author look down."

"Oh, hey Kawaii. Didn't you see the new Glenwood Episode? Season 4 Episode 24?"

"Yeah. We watched it together, remember?"

"Yeah well, we are, Author especially, pretty down about the whole thing..."

"Don't say anything, viewers are reading and we forgot to put a spoiler warning!" The Author warned. "No spoilers in the prologue."

"Ok, we'll be careful with our words." Silverflame sighed.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Kawaii said. She turned to the readers. "Hey there readers! This is a fanfiction about a Minecraft roleplay called _Glenwood Prep_ which can be found on Aviatorgaming' YouTube channel. It basically takes place at the end of the series. It will contain tons of spoilers, so if you haven't watched it all yet, you should go watch it as this will contain tons of spoilers and references. I definitely recommend watching it, as it is super good!"

"What do you mean?" The Author asked.

"Huh? The show is amazing, I think everyone should watch it!"

"Uh no, I agree that _Glenwood_ should be watched by all. As someone who writes things very often, I look up to Ash503, the script writer, for inspiration. But that isn't what I'm talking about." The Author explained. "What do you mean by "this fanfiction"? I'm not writing... Oh no..."

"Not again!" Silverflame cried.

"What do you mean "Not again!" Author hasn't posted that one yet." Kawaii rolled her eyes. She turned back to the readers. "Look out for _One Life War II_ guys! Author's sequel story that people have been trying to get to post forever, even thought it has been done for a long while. It will be coming out this summer!"

"No! Please! I can't contain them!" The Author cried out.

"Rainbowpuff, now!" Kawaii commanded.

"Got you! Glenwood Fans, enjoy the story!" Rainbowpuff cheered.

"Nooooooooooooo!" The Author and Silverflame cried out together. The Prologue ended and the story began.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Long Dark Tunnel

"Leroy." Leroy was in a long dark tunnel. There was a light at the end, but every time he tried to walk towards it, he heard his name being called softly. He would stop, look for the source, and after a few moments, he would try again to go forwards, only to be stopped by the voice once more.

"Who is it?" He finally asked the voice.

"Leroy. You have to give me permission to come it." The whispering voice responded.

"Give you permission to come in? Come in where? The tunnel?" He waited for a response, but received none. After a few minutes he sighed and called out to the voice. "Alright, you can come in." Suddenly a pink door appeared in front of him. Leroy jumped back. "Ahhh!" He screamed.

The door opened up to reveal a girl. It was too dark for him to see much, but he could make out hair that went half way down her back, cat ears, and a fluffy cat tail.

"Woah." She said, she sounded just about as surprised of her being there as Leroy was. "Uh, hi. Thank goodness! We thought we lost you!" She shifted to a more confident stance. "Boy were they wrong!"

"Lost me?" Leroy asked in confusion.

"Look around, Leroy, what do you last remember?" Leroy's facial expressions went from confusion to shock, then from shock to worry and despair.

"So I'm…"

"Not anymore!" The girl didn't let him finish his statement. "Well, if you walk away from the light," she pointed behind her, towards the light. "And the darkness." She pointed to behind Leroy, towards the darkness.

"What? I'm in a tunnel. There are only two ways!"

"Nothing is ever black and white, there is always more than what appears." She said, it sounded like a riddle.

"What? I'm confused."

"If you don't like either of the doors that are open to you, try a window." Another riddle as a response.

"What are you talking about? You aren't making sense."

"It is up to you to figure it out. I hope to see you soon." She said gleefully. She turned away and reached for the door.

"Wait!" He cried out. She turned the handle and opened the door.

"This is my window, it is up to you to find yours." She stepped through the door, as the door closed it disappeared as abruptly as it had appeared.

Leroy shook his head. He looked at the light, then the dark. "There are only two paths…" He said nervously. He took a few steps towards the light, then realized he had stepped on something other than stone. He looked down and discovered he was standing on a manhole cover under his feet.

"This isn't the most glamorous window." He held his breath, opened it up, and started his descent down.

* * *

 **"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Rainbowpuff asked.**

 **"You guys... Why do my characters rule my life?" The Author asked, shaking her head.**

 **"Because we are the representation of your friends in the form of cats!" Kawai answered.**

 **"Well anyways. I hope you all liked this first chapter. Reviews really help me know that you want more. Make sure to spread the story around! Also, for this story, I'm gonna need a lot of help. If you guys have any Glenwood Prep OC's that you would like added to the character list, feel free to PM me and I'll ask you some questions so you can very included! The success of this story and how often I update it is completely up to you guys, so make sure to send those OC's to me!" The Author advertised.**

 **"Also, there will probably be points in the story where it is gonna be up to you, yes you, The Readers, to desided how the story will turn out, so make sure that you stay tuned so you can get a say!" Silverflame said, encouraging The Readers to follow the story.**

 **"See you around!" RainbowPuff waved goodbye.**

 **"Bye!" Everyone said together, waving.**


	3. Chapter 2 - The DGTP

"Thank bells!" Leroy was lying on what seemed to be a hospital bed. Everything was blurry. From the corner of his vision, he recognized the figure he had seen in the tunnel, standing between two other figures.

"You did it!" Another girl's voice exclaimed.

"He was the one who found the window." The girl from the tunnel said humbly. As Leroy's vision cleared, he could finally make out some more features of the strange cat-girl from the tunnel. She was indeed fused with a cat. Her ears were white with pink inner ears, and she had a fluffy white cat tail, which she was currently toying with in her hands. Her long hair was now tied back in a long braid, instead of loose like it was in the tunnel. Her eyes were a bright blue, but the thing Leroy noticed the most was she seemed to be wearing something similar in the way a cat would wear a collar. It was a pastel pink choker with a little silver bell that tinkled lightly as she talked.

"How do you feel?" The cat-girl asked.

"Ugh. That window was not a window. Also, I feel like someone stabbed me in the chest." Leroy complained. The pain had started when he woke up in the bed, and had gotten much worse as he tried to make out the girl and her companions.

"Getting shot in the chest will do that to you." The boy to the left of the cat-girl said sarcastically. The cat-girl ignored the snarky remark.

"My name is Faith." She said. "I'm fused with a white Chantilly-Tiffany. Err… I am fused with a white longhair cat." She gestured to the girl on her right. "This is Avery."

"Hello, I'm fused with a red panda." The girl had short, light red-orange hair, red panda ears and tail, and hazel eyes.

"And this is Henry." Faith gestured to the boy on her left."

"Hello there, I'm fused with a three-toed sloth." Although he said he was fused with a sloth, Leroy did not see any evidence to this fact in the boy's appearance. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, but seemed to have no visible animal features.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around the school…" Leroy tried to recall anything about them, but got nothing. He tried propping himself up to get a better look at them with his arms.

"Well no, you wouldn't." Faith reached over and picked up a white remote with a white cord connecting the remote to the hospital bed from a little stand next to the bed. She pressed a button and the bed came slowly up from behind Leroy to assist him in sitting up.

"Thanks." Leroy said, just trying to push himself up had been exhausting enough, let alone trying to stay upright that way. She gave him a quick nod and smile as a response. "Do you guys go to one of the other Glenwood locations then?" He asked, trying to understand.

"No." Henry put simply.

"But you guys can't be old enough to be graduated students!" Leroy was confused. "Plus, the rules of the school is you must attend a Glenwood Prep school for high school."

"All students who go to school." Avery corrected.

"What do you mean?" Leroy questioned.

"Well, I guess you could say we are tutored…" Avery said after through contemplation.

"All will be explained in time." Faith sighed. "Other than the pain from the bullet, does anything else feel… different?" Faith asked.

"No, not really, why?" At Leroy's response, Faith looked disappointed.

"Faith, you know this sort of thing takes time." A man walked through the door. He looked to be maybe 19. He had long, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and gray and white wings.

"But the reports…"

"We all saw them Faith, but they also said there was an extremely small chance." The man said. "Look, he is confused." He gestured to Leroy. "Why don't you kids join the others, I'll speak with Mr. Leroy here."

"Can't I stay?" Faith begged.

"I'll come get you when you can speak with him again, don't worry about that, you won't miss out on much. You need to rest up and get some food in you. You just had your first successful leap, and to another dimension too. On top of that you haven't eaten anything or slept since then. You are going to overwork yourself and get sick, or worse…"

"But-" Leroy could see that Faith desperately wanted to stay, but she also had huge bags under her eyes.

"That's an order."

Faith looked like she was going to argue it more, but she signed and looked down at her feet instead. "Yes, sir."

"You two, make sure she gets something to eat, and then she gets some sleep."

"Will do." The two said, nodding. They then led Faith out of the room. The man sat in a chair next to Leroy.

"Hello, Leroy. My name is Mr. Thunder, I'm fused with a peregrine falcon. How much did those three tell you?"

"Uhhh…" Leroy didn't really know what would be considered "important" that the three had said.

"Nothing of major importance then. Good, they followed directions. I assume you are familiar with a student by the name of Zach?"

"Yes… What about him?"

"Good. Well, you see, his two tails inspired this project we are a part of, the Double Gene Transition Project, or DGTP."

"DTGP?" Leroy asked.

"DGTP. We are the team that was created when Zach's double genes were realized. We've been charged with watching him, along with other things…"

"I don't understand. You would have been what, a Sophomore when Zach started coming to Glenwood?"

"Oh, no no no no no. I don't lead the project, just this section, this patrol, if you will."

"What do you need me for?"

"A person can only process so much information at a time. Everything will be revealed in time, until then, do you need anything, like food?"

Leroy didn't realize he was hungry until food was mentioned. His stomach growled loudly.

"I'll take that as a yes then. I'll have some food sent to you." The man stood up and walked over to the door. "You should rest up, the faster you recover, the sooner things can be revealed to you." He turned the doorknob and left the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

* * *

 **"Yeeeeeees!"**

 **"SILVERFLAME WOULD YOU CALM DOWN?!" The Author yelled.**

 **"Sorry but that was so good! Leroy is no longer dead!"**

 **"See, we told you doing this was a good idea." Kawaii nagged.**

 **"Guys!" Rainbowpuff came running in holding her phone.**

 **"How do you hold your phone without thumbs or hands?" The Author asked.**

 **"Uhhhhh... It's a magical Minecraft cat thing." Rainbowpuff stated, not wanting to explain further. "Anyways, look."**

 **"Oh my gosh!" Silverflame started running around the room again.**

 **"THEY FINALLY POSTED THE FINAL GLENWOOD EPISODE!" Kawai and Silverflame yelled.**

 **"Geeze guys, by the time this chapter goes up that went up soooo long ago." The Author said, rolling her eyes. "You should watch it, it is really good. Ash did a great job writing it. It was nice to read. Plus it opened so many new options for me to write about!"**

 **"That's the spirit!" Kawai encouraged.**

 **"Well, see you guys next time!" The Author said to The Readers.**

 **"Bye!" Everyone shouted, waving. They kept waving until The Author stopped writing, and then they proceeded to watch the newest Glenwood Prep episode.**

 **"Oh right, and The One Life War 2 is coming out tomorrow! Okay bye!" The Author whispered, she turned around and watched the episode with the cats.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Cats Only Take Cat Naps

"How was your nap?" Leroy asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Faith shut the door gently behind her.

"I asked first." Leroy teased. He used the remote to prop the bed up.

"Refreshing." Faith said. She pulled one of the two chairs in the room up closer to the bed and sat down. "Your turn."

"This bed is comfy." He laughed.

"They do seem to enjoy making things comfortable here." She sighed, smiling. "Wait, you just laughed!"

"So?" Leroy asked, unsure of why laughing was so amazing.

"So… How are you feeling?" She jumped up out of the chair, her face full of excitement and hope.

"Better!" Leroy exclaimed, not even realizing how much the pain had died down. Does this mean I can see my friends?" He asked hopefully. He really missed them and wanted nothing more than to see them.

"Oh…" Faith looked disappointed and a bit upset. Her tail drooped and her ears flattened. She sat back down in the chair.

"I can't… can I?" Leroy's ears also flattened.

"They…" She sighed. "They believe you're dead… Well, you were-almost dead that is." She held her tail in her hands and stroked it subconsciously. "I'm sorry."

"But… you saved me right? I'm alive!"

"Leroy… you were shot in the chest. By the time they got you to the doctors, you were too far gone." She continued to toy with her tail, water sparkled in her eyes, but it wasn't enough to form full tears. "They took you to us, but even our best leaper didn't believe they could save you. They were all going to give up on you. I'm still in training. They told me that we should give up, but I tried anyways. You were so far down the tunnel… It took me so long to find you. No one thought I would succeed."

"Oh." Leroy looked at his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm still alive. You succeeded at… leaping?" He looked up at her.

"Oh right." She let go of her tail. "Everyone here is trained in a skill. You'll learn about it soon. Did Mr. Thunder tell you about DGTP?"

"Yeah, uhh, the Double Gene Transition Project thing?"

"Right. All of us, when we were fused, were found to have a special potential. Those who were "ready" were taken here, their parents were contacted saying that were were selected for a special project. People who weren't "ready" were put on a watch list. You were on it by the way."

"What kind of watch list?" He asked, startled.

"We are fused with a… I'm not really sure what to call it… I will try to get Carsen to explain it to you. She understands it better, she's been in the program longer than I."

"Who?"

"You'll meet her soon, I'm sure. She's practically everywhere."

"Did I hear my name?" A girl with long dark brown hair ran in. She had cheetah ears and a cheetah tail, and her eyes were gray.

"Hey Carsen." Faith sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting still?" Carsen asked. "Also, I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to be here right now."

"I'm fine. You can't just force someone to sleep! One more minute and I would have blown up at someone."

"You are fused with a cat, the master nappers."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Cats take short naps throughout the day. I couldn't just lay there pretending to sleep. I need to be productive!"

"And chatting with _him_ and being where you shouldn't be is productive _how_?" Carsen asked, gesturing at Leroy.

"Uhhh, I think it's productive." Leroy felt awkward with them arguing about him. "She's helping me to understand."

"You're telling him about the program?" Carsen turned away in disgust. "As if not listening to directions wasn't enough!"

"It's not like anyone else was gonna tell him!" Faith turned away from the two and tried to hide her face.

"I'm sorry." Carsen apologized, putting her hand on Faith's shoulder. "I know you are just trying to help him because-"

Faith turned around and wiped tears from her eyes. "That's not why." She interrupted.

"Faith, everyone knows you want that, don't lie to yourself. We all see how it would benefit us, you just have the biggest reason to want for him…"

"That isn't the only reason!" Faith covered her face with her hands.

"What reason? What does she want?" Leroy asked.

Carsen sighed. "Did you tell him about the skills?"

"I didn't have any idea on how I would go about doing that…"

"Alright, fine…" Carsen pulled over the other chair and sat down. Faith returned to her own seat. "I'll do it."

* * *

 **"Wow with only the prologue and 2 chapters we had 61 views?! I'm shocked, truly! I figured with it being a fan fic that requires you to have seen the whole series except for the last episode, and I'm not a very big author on fanfiction, that it would get popular, but I'm really pleased that people have taken a liking to it!" The Author was excited.**

 **"We TOLD you this was a good idea!" Kawaii bragged in a "told you so" manner.**

 **"Uhh whatever." The Author responded. "Also if you haven't seen it yet, _The One Life War II_ is out! I know, it took forever... I'll be posting them once a week in groups of four until I get to a point where they are less boring, then I'll post them in groups of 1, twice a week. Unless it is a short chapter. I'll also try to post here once a week."**

 **"Yep, yep, now tell them the big news." Rainbowpuff commanded.**

 **"Uhh right. So I am currently writing Chapter 5, right, when Chapter 5 comes out I'm gonna try to do a poll or something to find out what you all think should happen with Leroy. Chapter 4 and 5 will explain it further, but I just wanted to give you warning. This is gonna be the first Reader's choice so look out for that! Also Chapter 6 or 7 is when I am gonna start adding all of your OC's, PM me or leave a comment if you want to add someone in!"**

 **"This is gonna get CRAZY!" Silverflame exclaimed.**

 **"Alright, BYE EVERYONE!" The Author called.**

 **"BYE!" The cats all meowed, waving goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Skills Need Better Names Now

**"Hey guys? Has anyone seen Author?" Kawaii asked.**

 **"Uhhh no... I haven't seen her." Rainbowpuff admitted.**

 **"I haven't seen her either. Wonder where she could be." Silverflame wondered.**

 **Suddenly, Author burst through the door, she put a hand on the door to support herself. She was out of breath.**

 **"Hey guys! Sorry, I've been vacationing. But I have the next chapter." She held up "Chapter 4" in triumph.**

 **"Thank Minecraft!" Silverflame exclaimed. "You should have told The Readers about your vacation."**

 **"It totally slipped my mind!" The Author excused herself. "Anyways, it's here now, let's just... ya know... enjoy guys." The Author collapsed on a couch near the door just after handing the papers to Silverflame. Silverflame skimmed through the papers.**

 **"Oh! Right, we left on a cliff hanger, right? Well then... Enjoy?" Silverflame threw the papers at The Readers.**

* * *

"The DGTP isn't here _just_ to study Zach." Carsen began. "I assume he knows about the potential stuff at the very least?"

Faith nodded, "Mostly."

"Alright, good." Carsen sighed. "Well the level of potential, along with a few other things, helps to predict what skill a person will have after being merged with a second gene. Although the person could really get anything, they normally get something on the list."

"Wait... 'Skills?' What do you mean?"

"Well, it is different for each person, some get heightened senses and extra physical features, such as Zach, and some get other things, better things. The scientists found a way to make the more magic-seeming abilities show up. So most people now a days don't get skills like Zach's but it is still a possibility."

"Okay..." Leroy nodded for Carsen to continue.

"So, going back to the prediction list, are you sure you want me to tell him?" Carsen asked Faith.

"Please?" Faith asked with a mixture of a pleading and sincere look on her face.

"Fine if my br- if Mr. Thunder finds out, you can take the fall."

"I will." Faith assured her.

"There were many possible outcomes on your list, the top was the most likely, the bottom was the least likely. On the bottom of the list, and I mean bottom bottom, the _last_ thing. The last one was 'Dreamer'." Carsen said the word 'Dreamer' very dramatically, as if the word was the most important word ever spoken by anyone ever. However, Leroy had no clue as to why the word 'Dreamer' was such an important one.

"Anyways," Carsen leapt up, breaking the mood of suspense that hung over the three like a dark rain cloud on a sad day. "I best be going, I need to get ready for dinner, I have set up duty today and I'd like to be as early as I can to set a good example for my fellow team mates." She glanced an accusing look at Faith. Faith rolled her eyes. "I won't be telling anyone about your unapproved visitations for now, Faith, but you should really start listening to the directions you've been given. If you don't, even if Leroy does become a 'Dreamer', they will take this one away too. No one would like that, especially you, especially because last time-"

Faith cut her off. "I know, follow rules, I just needed to talk with him."

"Bye!" Carsen sped out of the room, leaving Faith and Leroy alone once more.

"A 'Dreamer'?" Leroy asked after a few moments of silence. Faith sighed.

"I know, it sounds stupid like it isn't out of some children's book or something. The scientists are known for their skills, not their creative naming process." She shook her head, "I wouldn't worry about it right now."

"But-"

"Leroy, please." Faith interrupted. She sounded like it was a touchy subject.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault, I'm just... It's a long story, I'm not ready to tell it all yet..."

Leroy wanted to tell her that she could tell him, it might even help her feel better as much as it would help him understand. However, it seemed personal and touchy, and although she had saved him from the brink of death when everyone had said it was a lost cause, the two barely knew one another. He finally resolved the best course of action was to change the subject.

"So, you guys mentioned you were tutored? What do you learn?"

"Well we learn a lot of what normal kids learn, and other things too." Although she tried to hide it, Leroy could she she was relieved by the change of topic. Leroy mentally gave himself a pat on the back. "They teach us many things. Sometimes it is easy stuff like Self Defense, Plant Knowledge, or how-to-sleep-in-a-tree-without-falling-off. Other times it is harder stuff such as Skill Training, Animal Synchronization, or _History._ "

"History?" Leroy asked.

"I don't like history." She said crossly, crossing her armor and pouring slightly. The two then broke out into laughter.

"Maybe you just haven't been taught it the right way." Leroy suggested.

"You like history?" Faith questioned.

"I like _Hamiltin_."

"What?" Faith asked. She had never heard of this ' _Hamiltin_ ' thing.

"The original Bobway Musical?" Leroy prompted. Faith still had a blank look on her face. "Written by Lim Manuel-Miramda?" Faith shook her head. "It is a rap musical about the Revolutionary War and the start of our country."

"Sorry," she said, shaking her head, "I can't say I've heard of it."

"Oh, I'll have to show you some time." Leroy determined, shocked that he had found someone who didn't know what ' _Hamiltin_ ' was.

"Sounds fun!" Faith laughed. "I should probably go, but I promise I'll come back as soon as I am able. I should go and pretend to sleep some more I guess." She sighed unenthusiasticly.

"Have fun." Leroy said with mock motivation.

"I'll try." She teased, she shut the door silently behind her.

* * *

 **"Oh! Before I forget." The Author leapt of the couch into the air with a hand raised like she had been struck by our genius. "If you want to add a character to the story, please PM me and we can work something out. I would love to add people to the story as that is the main reason I'm writing as I go, so send in those characters! You should not throw away your SHOT- at being included in the story!"**

 **"You couldn't write this without leaving a _Hamilton_ joke, could you?" Kawaii asked.**

 **"Pffft, you just need to know how to make them work, work!" The Author bragged.**

 **"It doesn't help that ha she the whole show memorized." Rainbowpuff commented.**

 **" I don't say no to this- _Hamilton_ reference!" The Author giggled.**

 **"PLEASE STOP!" Leroy shouted from the next chapter.**

 **"Please... I tell your story." The Author challenged.**

 **"Don't you think that's enough?" Silverflame asked.**

 **" I will never be satisfied."**

 **"We are HELPLESS to her jokes!" Rainbowpuff cried in agony.**

 **"No! You've put new ideas in the air for her to use!" Kawaii pointed out.**

 **" In the face of ignorance and resistance- you have joined me." The Author teased.**

 **" They will tear each other into peices if this keeps happening." Silverflame whispered to herself. "Oh no..."**

 **" Awesome, wow." Leroy said sarcastically from the next chapter, he covered his mouth in shock. He decided he wanted to stay in the next chapter after all.**

 **"The puns are NONSTOP!" The Author laughed in amusement.**

 **" DID YOU KNOW?!- this would happen?" Silverflame accused The Author.**

 **"Yes, you are my characters, after all. I have never been the same- sense I met you." The Author admitted.**

 **"Aren't you on vacation? Maybe you should TAKE A BREAK from these puns?" Kawaii suggested, also begging Tue Author to leave.**

 **"Awww, you'll be the one complaining when I am gone." The Author sighed. "But fine. Until next time! Bye guys."**

 **"Bye!" The cats called, waving. The Author went back to Vacation Land.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Learn Something New Everyday

**"Have any threes?" Rainbowpuff asked.**

 **"Go Fish..." Kawaii said, defeated.**

 **"YES!" Rainbowpuff said jumping up. She ran to the kitchen area and grabbed a sushi roll from the fridge.**

 **"How is she so good?" Silverflame complained.**

 **"Mfff-mfff-mumff-muff." Rainbowpuff said, shrugging.**

 **All of a sudden the door slammed open.**

 **"Ahhh!" The three cats yelled, almost jumping out of their fur.**

 **"Guys!" The Author yelled.**

 **"Geeeze!" Silverflame said, trying to recover from the spook. "Don't do that!"**

 **"Uhh... what are you guys doing?" The Author asked.**

 **"Go Fish!" Rainbowpuff exclaimed, having finished her sushi.**

 **"Sushi Edition." Silverflame added.**

 **"Uhh okay then... Anyways guys, as you can see, I'm back from Vacation Land, again, and I have the next chapter done!" She held out some papers for the cats to see.**

 **"Oooh, Fancy!" Kawaii sighed.**

 **"I know. Pretty awesome right?" The Author gloated.**

 **"I'm just glad the _Hamilton_ references are done." Rainbowpuff whispered to Kawaii.**

 **"Don't remind her!" Kawaii snapped.**

 **"Remind me about what?" The Author asked.**

 **"Uhhhh... Well... Don't remind you of... the poll! Yeah... The poll you made to see about what people want for your next fan fiction." Silverflame saved.**

 **"Good save." Kawaii whispered to her.**

 **"Thanks." Silverflame whispered back.**

 **"Oh right! Thanks for reminding me. I'll make sure to talk about it after the chapter, so until then, enjoy!" The Author said, waving to the Readers and shoving the papers over so they could read her newest chapter.**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Thunder asked, entering the room. Faith had only left maybe 4 minutes before. Leroy was glad she had left when she did, or else she likely would have gotten caught.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you."

"That's good. Are you feeling well enough to come out and have dinner with us? Faith won't be there, she is still resting, but Avery and Henry will, along with some new faces."

"That sounds great!" Leroy said enthusiastically, feeling his stomach rumble.

"Here." Mr. Thunder offered him his hand, and helped him out of the bed. "Walk slowly and take your time. Don't rush, you are healing almost 50 times the normal heal rate, but you should still take it easy."

"50 times?!" Leroy asked, he was "shook."

"We didn't want to do faster or else you might heal incorrectly. We are kind of pushing the limits as is, so take it easy, okay?"

Leroy nodded in response to this. Mr. Thunder lead Leroy out of his room, down a hall, down another hall, through a door, and into a lounge room. The room had couches, chairs, tables, a small fire place, and best of all to Leroy's hungry self, food.

Leroy spotted Avery chatting with Carsen and eating some food on one of the couches next to the fire place. Henry was sitting in an arm chair on his phone. Another girl with panda ears was talking to a guy who looked a bit like her, who had monkey ears and tail.

"Avery, Henry." Mr. Thunder called. Everyone's conversations skidded to a hault. The room grew awkwardly quiet as everyone turned to look at Leroy. Henry rolled his eyes, turned off his phone, got up, put his phone in his pocket, and walked over. At the same time, Avery whispered something to Carsen, who nodded in reply, then Avery walked over.

"Yes?" Avery asked respectfully. Henry stared at Leroy in Leroy's eyes, causing Leroy to feel even more uncomfortable, not to mention the room all staring at him as well.

"Feeling better?" Henry asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Uhh... Yeah." Leroy said, unsure of what Henry was expecting him to respond with.

Mr. Thunder ignored the conversation between the two boys and the awkward silence, and continued to adress Avery and Henry as if this was all normal happenings.

"I need you two to introduce Leroy to the others and make sure he gets something's to eat, and feels welcome."

"Uhh... Sir, are you sure this is the _best_ idea?" Avery asked, obviously concerned at the thought of Leroy being there, but not even glancing in Leroy's direction.

"No offense, but he probably won't even be in our team unless- well, you know." Henry added, taking his eyes off Leroy and giving Mr. Thunder his full attention.

"No, I don't know, please explain." Leroy wanted to say, still full of confusion, but he didn't, fully aware of all the attention on him.

"I'm quite certain. Even if he doesn't make it into our team, it is better he gets to know people, so at the very least he doesn't feel isolated." Mr. Thunder determined.

"Then why don't _you_ introduce him?" Henry questioned.

"I have things I need to deal with." Mr. Thunder said, refusing to elaborate at all. "So can I trust him into the care of you two?"

"Nope! I'm on my break, if you won't tell me what you are doing that is so important you have to intrust Leroy to _us_ , then I'm not going to be a part of this." He threw his hands in the air and walked back to his seat.

"Henry!" Avery scolded, but Henry ignored her and got back on his phone. Avery sighed, turned to Mr. Thunder, took a quick glance at Leroy, then looked back at Mr. Thunder. "I'll take care of it," she sighed, "but Faith is much better at this... I'm pretty sure almost anyone would be a better pick than me... other than Henry."

"I know this isn't your forte, but you are already familiar with Mr. Leroy, and I really need you to do this, okay?"

"Alright." She turned to Leroy. "Follow me then." She beconed with her hand for him to follow her. Leroy followed closely behind; the room still felt breathless, as all watched Leroy. Mr. Thunder left the room.

Leroy coughed Carsen's eye, however she quickly looked away. Leroy could tell from her reaction that the conversation between the two of them and Faith never happened.

"Guys, standing there staring at our newest guest isn't going to help him get comfortable." Avery called everyone in the room other than Henry, who was on his phone, out for staring. As everyone turned awkwardly away to mind their own business, Avery led Leroy over to Carsen. "Leroy, this is Carsen, Mr. Thunder's sister. Carsen, this is Leroy." The introduction gave Leroy the missing piece to the puzzle of why Carsen would be concerned with getting caught breaking the rules.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Leroy. I've heard lots about you, your quite a famous figure here!" Carsen cheerfully greeted, reaching out her hand for a hand shake.

"Uhhh, hi." Leroy replied, not knowing what to think of this seemingly forced cheer that this girl was emitting.

"As Avery said, I'm Carsen. I'm fused with a Cheetah." Leroy, of course, knew this fact, but he didn't say anything, knowing it would give away that Leroy knew more than he let on, causing Avery to get suspicious.

"Well, as Avery said, and you obviously already knew, I'm Leroy. I'm fused with a Black Jaguar." Leroy said, returning Carsen's formalities.

"So... Leroy..." Avery could tell something was up between the two, but she couldn't put a finger on it, she resolved to ignore it for now. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Leroy was eager to put something in his body to give him more energy to heal. The two girls laughed.

"The food is over there." Avery informed, pointing at a table that held a variety of foods. "Help yourself, you can come sit with us to eat once you get your food."

"Okay, thanks!" Leroy exclaimed, he walked quickly over to the food table. The panda girl was also getting food. She seemed to be of Asian descent. Her black hair was perfectly straight and went halfway down her back. She had dark brown eyes and black panda ears. She wore a light grey sweat shirt and navy blue jeans.

"Hello," Leroy greeted, coming up next to her and grabbing a player to put food on.

"Hello," the girl replied.

"I'm Leroy." Leroy said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I know." She responded.

Leroy didn't know how to respond the this, he had expected her to introduce herself. An awkward silence fell in between the two of them as they continued to put food on their plates. The panda girl turned to leave.

"Nice talking to you?" He said, trying to be polite, but unsure of himself.

"Yeah, sure. Good bye." She dismissed, heading back yo the monkey boy that looked like her.

Leroy finished getting his food and headed back to Avery and Carsen.

"-I mean, I get we have enough proof of why Mat is coming back, with the harp being confirmed as a resurrection item and all, but I still find it fun to find proof others have overlooked. For example, in a live stream Mat said he was really good at the Tower of Hanoi game, and he hinted at it coming into play in ETN, but there has been nothing involving the game yet."

"You and Faith... When's do you have time to conspire about this thing?" Avery asked.

"Oh you know... in the middle of the night. I mean, it's one of the only things we enjoy doing together, theorizing about Games and Shows."

"Uhh, what are you two talking about?" Leroy asked, thoroughly confused about their conversation.

"Oh, welcome back Leroy. I didn't see you there." Avery welcomed back.

"We were just talking about a show." Carsen said, dismissing the topic. "I saw you were trying to talk to Mei." She said, before Leroy could ask what show they were talking about.

" _Tried to_ being the key words there." Leroy was a bit disappointed by the fact.

"Aww, I wouldn't worry about it. Mei tends to be closed off to people when she first meets them." Avery comforted.

"That and-"

"Carsen! You are not supposed to spread rumors!" Avery snapped.

"Is it really a rumor if everyone knows about it?" Carsen questioned.

"It is _especially_ a rumor when everyone knows it." Avery said, annoyance evident in her voice. "If everyone knows it, it just isn't a secret." She turned her attention back to Leroy. "The boy she's talking to is Boss, at least that's what he says his name is. He's fused with a monkey. Mei is fused with a giant panda. They are brother and sister." Avery explained.

"Boss is older than my brother, but he isn't as good as Mr. Thunder at leading. Plus Boss is newer to the program than my brother and I." Carsen explained.

"So, uhh, other than Faith, is this your whole team?" Leroy asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Avery answered. Leroy looked around the room again and found it hard to understand one important thing, if they were a squad, why were they split up. Leroy realized how much he missed Will and Taylen and the whole squad back home...

* * *

 **"Sorry for the cliff hanger guys. Chapter 5 was going to be super long, but I realized I needed to post it in two separate chapters so I could get this one up for you guys. The next chapter will be up by the end of the week." The Author informed.**

 **"Oh Oh! Tell them!" Silverflame said, jumping around.**

 **"Oh right. So I've gotten into _Escape The Night_ and I was thinking of making a fan fiction of that at some point. I would likely use people from One Life or Crazy Craft in the story. So I have a poll up for you to vote on if you would like me to do that." The Author was slightly uncertain of how people would think of this idea. "That being said, I should go work on that next chapter for you. Bye!"**

 **"Bye!" Everyone called, waving their tails good-bye.**


	7. Chapter 5-5 - Don't Hate on Pineapples

**"Oh! Oh! I know! You're a Chicken!" Kawaii exclaimed.**

 **Rainbowpuff shook her head "no."**

 **"A confused chicken?" Kawaii suggested.**

 **Rainbowpuff shook her head "no" again.**

 **"A RAINBOW CHICKEN!" Kawaii yelled.**

 **"NO!" Rainbowpuff shouted.**

 **"You aren't allowed to talk!" Silverflame commanded in a serious tone. "It is considered cheating."**

 **"But she- What? Nevermind..." Rainbowpuff sighed, giving up.**

 **"Guys!" The door slammed open. "Nope... It wasn't dramatic enough, let me re-narrate that." She leaves and closes the door, leaving the cats confused.**

 **"What?" Kawaii just asked.**

 **The door slammed open and confetti went everywhere. "CELEBRATION!" The Author yelled. "Guys! Not only do we have the next chapter but we have over 100 views! Thank you guys!"**

 **"Woah that's a lot!" Rainbowpuff gasped.**

 **"I'm sorry I had to leave you guys on that cliff hanger, but here is the next part. Also, I went in and changed all of the "Author Notes" to be all bold. I've seen other people do this, and it really helps distinguish this from the fan fiction. Alright, see you at the end of the chapter!"**

* * *

"Hey Leroy, I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to hang out with me. If you want to go introduce yourself to the others, feel free to." Avery told Leroy, seeing him looking around the room at the other people.

"Oh! It's not like I don't want to hang out with you!" Leroy deflected, feeling a bit bad for making Avery feel remotely like he was ignoring her when that wasn't the case at all. He was just caught up in his own thoughts.

Avery chuckled light heartedly. "No, no, you're fine! I totally get it. When I first got here, I wanted to meet everyone that I was going to be working with. Don't worry about it. Just have fun." Avery's words put Leroy at ease, knowing now that he hadn't accidentally offended her.

Leroy left the two girls to go back to talking about whatever the heck they were talking about before he had interrupted them, and walked over to introduce himself to Mei and Boss.

"-but if a person _wants_ to have pineapple on their pizza, shouldn't they be allowed to have it?" Mei asked her brother.

"I think people don't like the idea of fruit on a pizza." Boss tried to explain.

"But tomatos are technically fruit?" Mei asked and stated at the same time.

"What do you think?" Boss asked, turning to Leroy.

"Me?" Leroy asked, startled to suddenly be added to the conversation so quickly, as he thought the two didn't notice him walking up to them.

"Is there anyone else I would be asking?" Boss asked, rolling his eyes like asking Leroy was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess people should be allowed to eat whatever they want to eat, so long as it follows the laws, ya know? I mean, I once saw a spider-boy eating a fly salad once. It didn't look appetizing to me, but if he likes it, he shouldn't be judged for eating it." Leroy said after a moment of contemplation.

"Well stated." Boss said. He reached his hand out for Leroy to shake. "I'm Boss, and I'm fused with a monkey." Leroy returned the hand shake.

"I'm Leroy, and I'm fused with a Black Jaguar."

The two boys turned to Mei.

"It would be rude to not introduce yourself." Boss told Mei.

"Fine." She sighed loudly. "My name is Mei, spelled "M-E-I," not "M-A-Y" by the way. I'm fused with a Giant Panda."

"Nice to finally be formally introduced to you, Mei." Leroy told her. Mei was about to say something when the door to the lounge slammed open.

A guy Leroy didn't recognize stood in the doorway.

"Does anyone here know where I can find Faith?"


	8. Chapter 6 - Dizzy Dizzy Day

**"Oh! Oh! I know! You're a fish?" Silverflame exclaimed.**

 **Kawaii shook her head "no."**

 **"A Dolphin?" Rainbowpuff asked.**

 **"FINALLY!" Kawaii exclaimed.**

 **"Guys!" The Author ran into the room, slamming the door open.**

 **"Ahh!" Everyone screamed.**

 **"You okay?" The Author asked, after the cats calmed down.**

 **"Uhh... Author... We weren't expecting you for another few days!" Silverflame told her.**

 **"Oh, sorry, I just wanted to get another short chapter out there..." The Author apologized.**

 **"Don't worry about it... We just weren't expecting you." Kawaii reassured her.**

 **"I mean, we never expect her... She just comes and goes when she gets the chance..." Rainbowpuff pointed out.**

 **"Fair." Kawaii commented.**

 **"Uhh guys, anyways..." The Author said, trying to change the topic back to the story. "I've finished the next chapter. Here you go, I need to go back to homework... First day of school... you know?"**

 **"Oh... Uhh... Okay..." Silverflame said as the Author ran out. "Here you go Readers! Also if you have anything you would love to see happen, go ahead and leave a review. Okay enjoy!"**

* * *

Leroy tried to look at the guy who had come in, but the more he tried to focus on him, the blurrier his vision became.

"She doesn't wish to see you, and you know it!" Carsen yelled. Leroy was beginning to get light-headed.

"I only _just_ got back from an assignment. I found out just now what happened! I need to know if she's okay." The guy complained. The lights in the room were getting really bright.

"Why would you care? You left her so that you could join Mara. You abandoned friendship just to get _stronger_." Mei lashed out. Leroy thought this was strange as Mei seemed very collected, or he would have thought it strange, but he was becoming quite disoriented. He reached out to grab the arm of a chair to keep himself from falling over.

"Just because I left doesn't mean I stopped caring!" The guy defended himself.

"You started ignoring us, Faith especially! Backing up Mara instead of your friends!" Avery was also riled up.

"If that isn't "not caring," I don't know what is." Boss huffed, considerably less riled up than the girls. Leroy could barely see nothing other than light.

"I'm trying to make it up to her, but I need to know where she is!" The guy yelled in frustration. Leroy lost feeling in his right leg.

"Maybe you should have thought about that _before_ you left." Henry said annoyed. "Actions have consequences, both good and bad. Good? You're more powerful now. Bad? You lost our friendship and trust."

Leroy also would have found this interesting had he not been trying not to collapse, as Henry seemed to be a lone wolf, not seeming to care too much about the affairs of anyone on the team unless he somehow benefited from caring somehow.

Suddenly, Leroy couldn't feel his right arm anymore. He fell forward, just missing the coffee table. He use his left arm to brace himself as well as he could.

"Leroy?" Someone called, but before Leroy could identify the source, the world went black.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Faith sat criss-cross on her bed with a book in her lap. She heard a knock at her door.

She leapt into action, showing her book under her pillow and pulling a blanket over her as she lay down.

"Come in." She called softly, as if she had just been woken up.

She expect it would likely be Mr. Thunder. The other girls in the team never waited for a response after knocking. This was reasonable, as the 4 girls shared the room. The two bunkbeds were across from one another, on the right and left of the door. Faith had the top bunk on the right side of the room. Mei slept on the bottom bunk. Carsen slept on the top of the other bunk, and Avery slept on the bottom of that bunk.

"Come in." Faith called again, louder this time. The door remained shut.

Annoyed, Faith claimed down from her bed and walked over to the door.

She slowly opened the door, took one look and the person waiting on the other side of the door, and slammed the door shut.

A knocking was heard once more, but Faith didn't open it. A third knocking was heard after it.

Faith gave in and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Leroy. Trouble. Come. Now." The guy at the door explained, slightly out of breath, he grabbed her by the wrist.

Faith could sense something was wrong. "Lead the way." He lead her, pulling her along towards the lounge.


	9. Chapter 7 - This Isn't my First Rodeo

**"Geeze, where is Author... She's been gone for way to long." Rainbowpuff sighed, sounding bored.**

 **"Do you want me to call her?" Silverflame asked.**

 **"YOU HAVE BEEN ABLE TO CALL HER THE WHOLE TIME?!" Kawaii and Rainbowpuff gasped together.**

 **"Yeah... Any of us could... She gave us a phone... Remember?" Silverflame said it like she was trying to explain 2+2=4 to a 8th grader.**

 **"No? When did that happen?" Kawaii asked, confused.**

 **"Last time she came back after being MIA for awhile..." Silverflame informed.**

 **"I don't remember that..." Rainbowpuff commented.**

 **"Me neither." Kawaii responded.**

 **"Here I'll call here." Silverflame sighed, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a phone off the counter. Kawaii and Rainbowpuff just stood there, shocked that they hadn't seen it before. "Hello? Hey Author. The others are getting anxious about the next chapter? Yeah. Alright. Cool thanks! That will work. Okay, talk to you later, bye." Silverflame hung up the phone.**

 **"What did she say?" Kawaii asked.**

 **"Oh, she said she would email us the chapter to give to the Readers in a few minutes. She is in school right now." Silverflame explained.**

 **"Oh, okay..." Kawaii nodded. A few moments later the cats received an email from the Author containing not only Chapter 7, but also Chapter 8.**

 **"It says "Please tell The Readers I miss them and am sorry for not posting the chapters, but I hope to become more consistent. Also tell them a new poll is coming up today and they need to tell their friends, they'll their families, tell their teachers, tell their pets, and go vote because it is really important!"" Rainbowpuff read.**

 **"Well! Here you go! Chapter 7. Enjoy!" Silverflame cheered.**

 **"We will post the 8th chapter today as well so make sure you read that too. We won't say bye at the end of this chapter cause we are posting two today. Haha okay have fun!" Kawaii added just before chapter 7 began.**

* * *

"You got her!" Avery said in surprise.

Faith ran over to Leroy who had been moved to a couch.

"I'm very surprised." Henry admitted.

"What happened?" Faith demanded.

"None of us were really paying close attention as we were all focused on him." Henry said, pointing to the guy who had retrieved Faith.

"I saw him collapse and black out." Avery informed.

"Did his blackout cause him to fall, or did his fall cause him to black out?" Faith interrogated.

"Based on how he landed, he tried to use an arm to brace himself, so maybe he was blacking out as he was falling?" Avery tried to remember as many useful details as she could, hoping Faith would be able to make sense from them.

Faith and the guy looked at one another, eyes filled with excitement and hope, but also fear and nervousness.

"Carsen went to find Mr. Thunder and Boss went to find Mara." Henry told Faith.

"This is one of the only things I have more experience in than Mara does." Faith huffed.

"That is what Jared said before going to get you." Mei explained.

"Alright." Faith sighed. She addressed the guy, Jared, "If this doesn't work-"

"It will, it did last time." Jared inturupted, not wanting Faith to finish her sentence and jinx it.

"Of this doesn't work, you will need to explain to Mara how I did it last time. Give me 3 days. Hopefully it won't take that long this time..."

"I'll tell her." He assured her.

"Good, now help me move this." The two of them, Jared and Faith, moved a second couch about 2 feet from Leroy's couch. Faith moved a side table between the two and gently moved Leroy's left arm onto the table. Faith then lay down on the empty couch.

"Wait... What are you going to do?" Avery asked.

"Awaken him." Faith stated.

"What do you-" Henry tried to ask.

"Hush. I need quiet now please." She looked at Jared. "3 days." He nodded. Faith moved her right hand to touch Leroy's hand. Then she blacked out.


	10. Chapter 8 - Tearo is Just Weird

Leroy found himself in what looked to be outer space, but it couldn't possibly be that as he was perfectly capable of breathing. He looked around in counfusion, he couldn't see anything except for stars around him.

"Hello?" He called out, his own voice echoed back a "Hello!" in response. Another sign he couldn't possibly be in space. But then, this place didn't seem to follow any rules of logic he was currently aware of.

"Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular. His voice echoed back in a taunting way, "Where am I? Where am I? Where am I?"

Leroy sighed and tried to figure out where he was. What did he last remember. That guy... Who was he? Was _he_ the cause of Leroy being transported to who knows where? Maybe this is an alternate detention and the guy was a leaper? No... that doesn't make sense...

"Leroy?" Leroy was snapped out of his thoughts which the sound of another person's voice.

"Faith?!" He asked, concerned his mind was playing tricks on him. How long had he been here? Time seemed irrelevant.

"Leroy!" The voice exclaimed. "Leroy, you need to let me in again."

"Come in!" He called out in excitement. When the door appeared this time, Leroy was ready for it. Faith opened the door and immediately gave him a quick hug.

"You did it!" She congratulated. He looked at her, confused, unsure of what he had "done" that deserved congratulations. As far as he could tell, he was lost and probably in the same position he was back in the tunnel when Faith had first came through her pink door.

"There was some guy looking for you at the lounge room thing." Leroy recalled.

"Oh, Jared? Yeah, I know, don't sorry about it."

"The others didn't seem to be to pleased with him."

Faith sighed, "Not being "pleased" with him is a bit of an understatement."

"He seemed sorry for whatever he did. Everything that was going on was quite confusing though, and it probably didn't help that I was beginning to feel dizzy and losing feeling in my limbs..." Leroy confessed.

"When did that start happening?" Faith asked, perking up.

"My vision started blurring as soon as that guy- Jared?- entered the lounge. It just got increasingly worse from there." Leroy relayed.

"Intriguing!" Faith took out a small notebook and a mini pen out from her back pocket, flipped to somewhere in the middle of the notebook, and began writing some notes. "Can you describe how you felt as time went on?" She asked, her face full of wonder. She moved to a seated position.

"Wait! How are you doing that?!" Leroy asked, seeing Faith sitting on nothing.

"Oh, right, I forgot, this is your first visit to Tearo. Well, you are standing but there is no floor, right?"

Lerou looked down at his feet and found that Faith was indeed correct about there being no floor under his standing feet.

"So just sit." Faith instructed. Leroy did as Faith had instructed, and to his surprise, he felt himself leaning back into an invisible recliner chair. "There you go!" Faith clapped once, pleased with Leroy's quick learning skills. "Now then, back to the question, would you please describe how you felt as time went on?"

Leroy did his best to relay the feelings he had felt during the whole ordeal, the fog, the dizziness, the numbness in his limbs, everything. As he explained, Faith was busy writing things down in her little notebook. She didn't once ask him to pause, which was surprising for Leroy, as he felt he was talking fast.

"And this began happening when you first saw Jared?" Faith double checked as Leroy finished explaining his tale.

"Uhh, it was more like, as soon as he opened the door." Leroy corrected.

Faith scibbled down a few more notes, closed her notebook, and stood up. "Now then, now that that is cleared up." She put the notebook back in her back pocket. "We should probably get out of here."

"How?" Leroy asked, "I don't even know how we got here!"

"Tearo is in your mind, Leroy, much like the tunnel. Unlike the tunnel, however, Tearo is here because you called it here, where as the tunnel was the path between life and death. Tearo is a place to train, meditate, hold secret meetings, learn to control your powers, and so much more. All you have to do in order to leave is just summon your window with your mind." To prove her point, Faith's pink door appeared in front of her.

Leroy closed his eyes and focused on summoning his own "window." When he opened them, he was met with a very amused Faith, and the manhole.

" _That_ was your way out of the tunnel?" Faith choked out, clearly having a very difficult battle fighting back her giggles.

"I told you, that "window" was _not_ a window!"

"I thought you had a door, or a gate, or even a curtain appear, but a _sewer_?!" Faith clearly lost the battle with her laughter as she fell to the floor, grasping at her stomach, laughing.

"Can't I just change it?" Leroy asked, not wanting to be ridiculed for his "window" any longer.

Faith pushed back the laughter and sat up, criss cross, on the floor. She still grasped her stomach as if doing this would keep back her laughter. "That isn't how it works. The window is something important to you. Mine is my bedroom door from back home, for instance. You can't just change what is important to you."

"Why is a sewer important to me?!" Leroy demanded. His echo returned with "Sewer important to me! Sewer important to me! Sewer important to me!" This just threw Faith into another fit of laughter, causing her to fall backwards from her seated position, back onto the ground. Leroy shook his head, taking this to mean he would have to figure that out for himself. "Shouldn't we be getting back?" Leroy asked, quite a bit annoyed.

"Oh right, well then," She took a deep breath, choking back the last of the giggles and stood up in one fluid motion, as a cat does when it is startled from a nap. "We can talk more on this later, let's go." Her calm composure and tone of voice where betrayed by her right hand, which was squeezing her left wrist too keep the laughter back. She opened her door quickly and walked through, and Leroy opened his own window, climbing down into the darkness below.

* * *

 **"I'm glad stories are back." Kawaii sighed contently.**

 **"Me too." Rainbowpuff agreed.**

 **"Author sent another email." Silverflame informed. "It says that Chapter 9 will be posted this Friday and Chapter 10 will be posted Saturday. It also reminds everyone to go vote on the new poll as it will really help determine the rest of the plot line!"**

 **"But until Friday, we will see you guys later!" Rainbowpuff smiled.**

 **"Bye!" All three of the cats waved.**


End file.
